Changing
by Kitsune1988
Summary: John is bitten by another bug. His worse fears come true when he finds out he is slowly been turned into a Wraith


Changing

This story randomly came into my head while driving home from work.

Post Conversion.

Disclaimer: I do not own SGA. All rights go to respected and rightful parties.

Chapter 1:

It was like any normal mission.

Sheppard and the team were checking out a new world from the Atlantis database.

Rodney was particularly interested in this mission due to the possibility of finding an old ancient outpost, which meant, the possibility of more ZPMs that the city desperately needed.

"Okay, we have arrived at the location. Everyone don't touch anything you shouldn't or at least, be careful, especially you McKay. All stay within radio contact" John Sheppard said as the team divided into pairs.

"Yeah yeah" Rodney replied, already planning on getting his hands on anything he could.

John Sheppard paired up with Teyla.

He and Teyla walked into some room. John walked over to a box, that resembled a chest or something.

"Reminds me of my grandmothers' chest" John replied, playing around with the lock.

"Did you not just warn everyone not to touch anything? Telya asked John, with a knowing look.

"I also said to be careful" John replied.

John should have listened to himself because as he opened it, something bit him and flew right out of the box and out of the room.

"What the hell was that? That really hurt!" Joh replied, looking at his arm that had a deep bite wound on it. He quickly grabbed a gauze and wrapped it around his arm.

"That looked pretty nasty, Colonel, are you okay?" Teyla asked, with a worry.

"I'll be okay, I've been worse" can his reply.

About an hour later, the team decided that the outpost was a dead end,and decided to head back to Atlantis.

"What happened to you?" Rodney asked when he saw John's gauze.

"Oh nothing."

"John touched a chest of some sort and got bitten by something" Teyla said, dobbing on John.

"And you told us to behave!" Rodney complained.

"Yeah whatever, let's get back to Atlantis" John said as he gave Rodney a knowing look.

OOOooooOOOO

Back at Atlantis, Elizabeth Weir met the team in the gate room,

"Back so soon?" she asked questioningly

"Yeah we ran into a dead end" John replied.

"And he got bitten by something, AFTER touching something when he told us all to behave and keep our hands off anything" Rodney said

"Bitten by what?" Weir asked

"I don't know, probably a bird or something, nothing to worry about!" John explained.

"Go see Carson, John, we can de brief in one hour"

With that, the team all went in different directions.

John made his way to the infirmary, he knew Elizabeth would bug him until he saw Carson or she would tell Carson and he would have both of them harassing him until he got the bite checked out.

John entered the infirmary and found Carson.

"Colonel, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Carson cheerfully asked as John entered the room.

"Oh, just need to get this bite looked at" he said, and he took off his jacket and the gauze.

"This looks a little nasty Colonel; how did this happen?" Carson asked as he started cleaning the wound.

"Just got back from off world. Found some sort of chest and got bitten by something. Probably a bird or something' I'm fine though, it's nothing" John said, hoping to brush the whole situation off.

"I'll be the judge of that" Carson said. "I'm going to take some swab samples and some bloods. Should have the results in a few hours. Think you can stay out of trouble until then?"

"Oh, I can't promise anything" John said with a smirk.

With that, Carson tool the bloods and samples, stitched up the wound and send John his way, after John promised he would take it easy and inform Carson of any changes in the wound or himself.

OOoooOooo

After the debrief, John went to dinner and suddenly realised how hungry he was. He couldn't remember the last time he was this hungry. He didn't realise it, but he ate more than what Ronan would. Rodney eyed his cautiously and shrugged off any concerns Rodney said to his new appetite.

With that, John was tired and retired to his room and fell asleep.

"Colonel Sheppard, please report to the infirmary immediately"

Carson's voice woke John with a jolt.

"Doc?" John replied sleepily.

"Colonel, I need you in the infirmary now."

"Okay I am on my way"

With that, John made his way to the infirmary.

"Colonel-"Carson started.

"Doc, I'm off the clock, you can drop the Colonel, it's John now"

"Okay, fine, John" Carson started, "I got your blood test results back, whatever you were bitten by, has put some toxins in your blood. I am not sure what it is, but your blood is reacting to a similar way it did when you were bitten by the Iratus bug. I'd like you to stay in the infirmary while I run a few more tests"

John cringed. He hated that bug, what it did to him and the memories.

"Really Carson, can't I just take it easy until your get more results?" Sheppard pleaded

"I'm afraid not Colonel" Carson replied apologetically.

With that, John was led over a bed and layed down while Carson ran a few tests.

A few hours later, one of Carson's nurses pulled Carson a side. "Doctor, I have the Colonel's results. I had to run it again, just to be sure, here have a look"

Carson looked at the results and his eyes went wide.

John's blood was slowly showing signs as the blood of a Wraith.

He had read about this happening in the Atlantis database; This would only mean one thing, John was slowly turning into a Wraith.

TBC


End file.
